


Anytimw

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-10
Updated: 2001-03-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Toby reminisces about his relationship with CJ and their breakup.





	Anytimw

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Disclaimers: The West Wing and it's characters are the  
property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No  
copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being  
made from this The song "Anytime" is the property of  
Brian McKnight and his record label. No copyright  
infringement is intended there either.

Rating: G

Author's Note: Thanks to AJ for beta reading this. So  
I listened to this song once last night and it got  
stuck in my head. This is the result

Summary: Toby reminisces about his relationship with  
CJ and their breakup.

I can't remember why we fell apart  
From something that was so meant to be.  
Forever was the promise in our hearts.  
Now more and more, I wonder where you are.

Toby walked the dark hallway of his new apartment. It  
was taking some getting used to, but he knew  
eventually he would feel at home here. He had never  
believed he would be back in New York. It wasn't being  
back in New York that was bothering him, it was the  
situation that brought him back to his hometown that  
was tearing him apart.

He had not believed getting involved with CJ would  
cost him this much in the end. It had started very  
casually. Maybe that had been when the mistake was  
made. They had decided from the beginning that there  
would be no strings attached. They were happy for  
awhile, then something happened. She had started to  
withdraw from him. Finally one night, she decided she  
couldn't take it anymore. They had argued so much that  
night In the end she had left, and he hadn't tried to  
stop her.

Do I ever cross your mind anytime?  
Do you ever wake up reaching out for me?  
Do I ever cross your mind anytime?  
I miss you...

He quickly discovered he missed her more than he  
thought humanly possible. There were many nights when  
he would dream she was still there and would wake up  
reaching for her, only to be confronted by the stark  
reality of her absence. It the only thing that was  
more difficult than that was seeing her in a work  
capacity. It became too difficult, and since he seemed  
to be the one having the problem with the situation it  
seemed only fair that he be the one to quit. So now he  
found himself back in New York, getting ready to start  
a teaching job. He would miss the political arena, and  
Toby knew he would eventually go back to it. That  
would happen later, when the pain wasn't so fresh and  
he was ready to see CJ again.

Still have your picture in a frame.  
Hear your footsteps down the hall.  
I swear, I hear you voice driving me insane.  
How I wish that you would call to say...

As he was putting things up, he found a photo of him  
and CJ in happier times. It shocked him how happy they  
looked. Maybe life here would be easier on him. There  
would be no reminders of her around the apartment, he  
thought as he put the photo in a drawer. In Washington  
there had been times he was certain he could hear her  
key turning the lock, but it was never true. Toby had  
wondered if she would come and say she had changed her  
mind. Most of all he dreamed of hearing CJ say she  
loved him, but he knew that would never happen.

Do I ever cross your mind anytime?  
Do you ever wake up reaching out for me?  
Do I ever cross your mind anytime?  
I miss you...

He thought of CJ almost every waking moment. He often  
wondered if she thought of him, but he was almost  
certain she did not. Their breakup had not seemed to  
effect her as much as it had him. It had not seemed to  
effect her at all. When they became involved they had  
said there would be no strings attached. He couldn't  
help but wonder if she had realized he was in love  
with her, and if ultimately he had lost her because he  
loved her.

The end.


End file.
